Epoch Amora
by DawningAurora
Summary: The era of the two lovers. What was and what will be. RoyMustangRizaHawkeye. Drabble series. Rated T for future escapades.
1. Chapter 1

This my first attempt at writing a fanfiction work. I hope someone could help me. I contacted a lot of people for beta-ing this story all to no avail. If you could volunteer or suggest someone please do. Until then I hope I'm not too bad at writing things. I want to do a three part piece. This is the first part.

* * *

><p>It had always been like this. For as long as Mustang could remember she was always there by his side. When he began the journey of becoming a flame alchemist she supported him whole heartedly. She had always been there just two doors down the hall. Regardless of what time it was. She was always there for him when he needed someone to confide in. She was there- with a heart warmingly welcome smile and cup of chocolate cream and coffee.<p>

She would listen in as he debated with her father about the viability of a new technique. They would sit in the library. She would sit on the sofa with her cheeks resting on her drawn up knees. He always provided new insights into her father's work despite the latter's insistence that every facet of his work was thoroughly researched and that there was nothing more to add.

She would listen to him as he jolted her from sleep with an exuberant and ceaseless pounding of her door. She would sit before him resting her back against the head board and her blanket draped over shoulder. He would tell her the latest developments of the night and they would fine tune the theory until Mustang felt content with his work and then he would take his leave with a mechanical apology for keeping her awake.

They weren't close. Despite their unfailingly regular interaction Riza could not confidently say that she felt close to him. She understood him. She understood how he worked. He was a little rough around the edges but sincere. He was arrogant but loyal. He was an enigma.

Riza the civilian's association with him ended with her father's demise. Riza felt lost. Her only anchor, her father was gone. She despaired.

The haunted look in her eyes refused to leave for nearly months together. Mustang had made all the arrangements for Mr Hawkeye's funeral. He could not bring himself to abandon her, especially as he was to be deployed in three weeks. He tried to stay away but he couldn't bring himself to.

* * *

><p>Let me know how it was with a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As long as were clear that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and that I intend to use its' characters for our amusement we would get along just fine.

I know that the chapters are short. But they will get longer. Soon. I'm in the middle of my examinations. They would continue one after the other for the next three months and so please bear with me.

Also this chapter is dedicated **I am the 1 st Anonymous** for being my first reviewer. Thank you for the encouragement. There's nothing more uplifting than that.

* * *

><p>Riza awakened to the gentle yellow blush of a newly dawning sun. She forces herself out of bed and heads to her shower. The boxes littering her new apartment are an ever constant reminder of her cowardice. Her steps sound leaden. She felt nothing.<p>

"No" she thinks to herself "I've chosen to not feel anything." The decision to move out of the Hawkeye residence was an exceedingly difficult one for Riza. She decided that if she were to start anew. She would have to do so with a clean slate. She moved to the noisy bustling city farthest from her home. She enrolled in a military school close to west of Amestris. She did not want to be a mere catalyst. She wanted to be the change. She wanted to be the one who take her life in her own hands and shape the future of her world with it. She felt like she couldn't do it back home, at her childhood home. A home that had once held the naïve dreams of a child could not hope to anchor the woman the child turned into.

The caress of the colds shower jolted her from her musings. She slapped her cheeks for good measure. She was going to begin her enrollment at the academy today. It would not bode well for her to remain enshrouded in the past. She decided she would live in the here and now. There will be time for drowning her sorrows later.

She towels herself dry and steps into the unfamiliar weight of the Academy uniform. She had to remember to ask the landlady to fix her heater today while she was out. She would also have to unpack her boxes when she returned. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, she strode out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

><p>Mustang ran. That was something he rarely did. He had looked everywhere for her. She just wasn't there. His eyes skimmed through the scant figures in the park. He could not find her there. He had looked for her at the cemetery. She wasn't there. He came to a screeching halt. He hadn't checked the apple orchard she frequented.<p>

"_Perhaps she is there"_ he thought to himself all the while his heart told him she wasn't there. Not by a long shot.

He felt compelled to go there. The panic that had engulfed him refused to be quelled. It only mounted with every passing second. _"Where could she be?"_ the thought was tinged in pure unadulterated panic.

In that panic of his, Mustang failed to notice the man who walked towards him. Only when he had collided into him did he notice that it was the man who had been in charge of house keeping at the Hawkeye home- Mr Poswell

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going. Would you happen to know where Riz—I mean, Ms Hawkeye went? I think I have a bit of unfinished business with her." Mustang railroaded through his sentences.

The man in front of him smiled knowingly. Ms Riza went to the military school in the west.

Mustang felt as though he had run headlong into a stone wall. "Military School?" he repeated, his voice cracking lightly.

_This was not good. The tension between the Ishvalans and the Amesterians were escalating by day. At this rate, Riza would get dragged right into the heart of the conflict._

"Would you happen to know her address? In the west I mean?" Roy queried.

"Riza left her address in the last letter she sent." Poswell replied before adding warmly "Why don't you come home and enjoy a cup of tea while I hunt it down for you"

"As long as I'm not imposing, it would be fine" Roy replied.

"It would be fine. The wife would be pleased to not have to get stuck with my face alone for company tonight." Poswell commented.

Roy smiled in response.

* * *

><p>A|N Review for your thoughts people?<p> 


End file.
